Adventures in Babysitting
by Lou Buggins
Summary: The Logan twins take on their first ever mission, watching their baby sister. Of course, nothing could go wrong, right? A bbrae-family one-shot! Written by myself and bearhow. It's super cute, so give it a try!


**Author's Notes: This fun idea kind of snowballed into this super long one-shot. This is a cute little story about my bbrae kids, Mark, Maria and Arella, while featuring Drake, an OC of bearhow's creation. Chloe is also mentioned, who is the daughter of Drake and Kole. Johnny is also briefly mentioned, he is my robstar son, who I made BEFORE DC gave them a son named Jake. Lol But anyway, that's all you need to know! Enjoy the fic!**

 **P.S. If you like what you read, please leave a review. Don't just favorite or follow. Thank you!**

 **\- LB**

 **Disclaimer: Story co-written by myself and bearhow who is on here, Tumblr and DeviantArt. Check him out if you have not already done so.**

* * *

"Mom we got this!" Maria said with a roll of her eyes.

Raven glared down at her oldest daughter. The young changeling certainly inherited her attitude, but before she could retort, her husband stepped in between them. "Come on can you blame us for being careful. This is Arella we're talking about. The girl is a monster-magnet!"

A snort came from the couch. "Since when?" Mark scuffed. "I've never seen any."

"That's because we sent you to stay with your Uncle Vic while we were dealing with a mad demon hunting us." Garfield explained.

Maria tensed, but Mark was still unconvinced. "At least it's better than staying at Aunt Kole's. Chloe burnt me last time."

Ignoring their son, the Logan parents turned to Maria who was still pleading her case. "Come on, you know you can trust us."

"It's not that we don't trust you, pup. We just aren't entirely sure if you two are ready for this kind of responsibility." Garfield reasoned as he bent down to her level. "But if you can promise us you'll be extra careful and do exactly as we told you to do, then I think your mom and I can give you both a chance to prove yourselves. Right, Rae?" He said, looking up to the amethyst gaze of his better half. Raven mulled it over for a few more minutes. She still was not quite convinced that her babies were ready to take care of each other, but Garfield did make a good point. Her older two deserved a fair chance. It also did not help that her husband and daughter were now giving her that look.

"Stop that!" She scolded, before finally conceding. "Fine, we will give you a chance."

Maria leaped, throwing a fist into the air and cheering for joy, while Mark simply rolled his eyes and turned back to his video game.

"I promise Mama, you won't regret this!" Maria exclaimed.

"I better not." There was a hint of warning in her voice, but Maria chose to shrug it off as did her father who was just happy to have some alone time with his wife for the first time in . . . Dear god he didn't even know.

"Alrighty then! Rae, why don't you go get dressed and I'll make a reservation at that restaurant you like so much." Gar said as he practically pushed Raven out of the living room, wanting to exit before she had a chance to change her mind. Once the adults had left the room, Maria skipped over to the couch and plopped on the empty spot beside Mark, who scowled as her added weight shifted the cushion he was sitting on and interrupted his hand-held game.

"Ah. Parents are gone." She waved her hand to levitate the phone to her outstretched palm. Basic enough magic she wouldn't get in trouble for using. "Pizza?"

"Do you even know how to order a pizza?" Mark deadpanned as he gave up on his game and turned his attention to his twin sister.

"We've seen uncle Vic do it how many times?" She countered before she dialed, but her ear suddenly twitched when the pitter patter of tiny feet caught her attention.

Arella, their sister whom they were in charge of, a fact they quickly forgot, was sleepily rubbing her eyes with a large yawn. A small, lime green blanket being dragged in her little grey fist. The young toddler came up to her siblings and looked up at them with large violet eyes dotted with emerald flakes.

"Mama?" She asked them as she frantically scanned the room for her parents.

"Hey there Ari! Mama and Dada are going out tonight, which means I'm in charge!"

"Excuse me?" Mark rose an eyebrow at her.

"I mean...we're in charge." Maria corrected herself, but not before shooting a glare at the boy his pink tongue already out at her.

Arella blinked at her feuding siblings with confusion. "Mama?" She repeated, her voice soft and high-pitched.

"No Mama." Maria sighed. "Bubba and Sissy!" Maria looked at the toddler hopefully.

Arella stared back at the older girl for a few moments, before tilting her head slightly to the right, her lavender hair falling to the side. "Mama?"

Maria let out a loud groan as she threw herself back in her seat. "I give up!"

"You're the one that wanted to watch her." Mark reminded her with a smirk pulling on his lips.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would involve this much...watching."

He gasped. "Really? Watching a child? Weird. And here I thought babysitting meant we had to sit on her."

"Ha ha ha." Maria faked a laugh. "But seriously, what are we supposed to do with her for two and half hours?"

"How about we just put her to bed. She's obviously tired." Mark offered while gesturing to the toddler in front of them.

Arella let out another large yawn consequently shifting some of the furniture with her powers. Maria stood up taking her sister by the hand. "Come with sissy, Ari."

The two-year-old followed her sister out of the common room and down the hall. As they past the door to their parent's room, Arella pulled Maria's hand toward the familiar door. "Mama! Mama!"

"No Arella." Maria scolded as she pulled the little girl away from the door. "Mama isn't in there. She and Daddy probably teleported away by now. We're going to your room."

Arella frowned as she was led away by her sister. Maria brought her to another door just a few feet past her parent's room. As they entered the slightly smaller room, they were greeted with the smell of baby powder and a wave of green everything. The walls of the nursery were painted a bright lime green, the forest green stuffed animals sat in a pine green rocking chair, and even the carpet was a deep evergreen.

 _"This child is obsessed with the color green."_ Maria thought as she tugged the baby's hand, pulling her further into the room. "Alright I've seen mom and dad do this a thousand times. How hard could it be?" She brought her sister to her bed, pulled back the covers, then picked the little munchkin up and laid her down in the bed. The little girl squirmed a bit, but that did not stop Maria from bringing the covers over Arella's tiny body, effectively tucking her in for the night. She stepped back to admire her handiwork, but was met with expectant eyes that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Oh yeah." Just like with her and her brother none of the Logan children could sleep without first hearing the Swahili tongued lullaby their dad would always hum to them.

 _Lala mtoto lala lala lala lala_

 _Lala sinzia lala_

 _Lala mpendwa lala lala lala lala_

 _Lala sinzia lala._

Sure enough, after a few minutes of the sweet, soft song, her baby sister turned on her belly and was out like a light.

"Finally." Maria exhaled as she snuck out of the room, making sure to gently shut the door behind her. "Piece of cake."

Satisfied with a job well done, Maria ventured back to the common room, where her brother still sat, but this time his head was buried in a book he must have snagged from his bedroom using his magic. She plopped next to him again, arms behind her head and a smug smile on her lips.

"I. Am. Awesome."

"I know. You were able to put an exhausted two year old to bed. I'll have your gold medal mailed in as soon as possible." He droned with sarcasm.

"Looking forward to it, now how about that-" she froze when she noticed the suddenly aged and worn text that her brother was now reading. "Is that one of moms!?"

He casually glanced on her direction, "Yeah why?"

She attempted to snatch it from him but he moved it out of her reach. "Are you nuts?! Mom told us specifically not to read those!"

"Oh what's the big deal?" He asked as he continued to evade her grasp.

"Remember the last time mom read an old book from a 'secret stash'?" Maria said giving air quotations with her fingers.

"She let out a centuries old dragon that tried to use her to break out of his prison. But I already scanned this book and it's clean."

"That's not the point! It could do worse-"

Mark finally floated into the air out of her reach. True they both shared snippets of the parents powers, but Mark was more sufficient with magic while Maria was more proficient in shape shifting, leaving her to glare at her brother.

"I told you. I've magically scanned this and there is nothing amiss. I'll prove it." He opened the book to a random page.

"Mark seriously stop it!" She pleaded, but she was promptly ignored when he began reading something in what sounded like Latin and after a few short lines finished the words and waited.

Both waited on bated breath but after a minute of silence there was still nothing prompting him to float back to the couch with a smirk on his face. "Told ya."

She scowled at him while crossing her arms over her chest, "Why the heck did you sneak one of moms books anyways?"

"Well I figured you'd be on the phone all night with your boyfriend, so I'd be free to expand my knowledge by dipping into the 'forbidden' stuff." He said both teasingly and excitedly.

Her pale green complexion suddenly when bright red. "Johnny isn't my boyfriend!"

His smirk widened. "Who said anything about Johnny?" She began sputtering, still red faced, as the lights began blinking above them. Mark's emerald gaze caught this, so he threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, calm down, I'm just kidding." He tried to reassure her, but the lights continued to blink above them.

Her embarrassment was forgotten as she scanned the still flickering lights. "Th-That's not me." She stuttered as a small sense of fear washed over her.

He shrugged dismissively, "Well it's not me. Maybe Arella's having another nightmare?" Just then the lights shut off completely followed by an otherworldly howling ringing in their pointed, sensitive ears. Both children fell to their knees, covering their ears from the screeching just as a strange wind began blowing in their common room. They strained their eyes to look up at the ceiling to see a creature dressed in a long and tattered cloak with the hood drawn over a weathered and decrepit old face with long razor claws flying overhead before vanishing to parts of the tower unknown.

X. X. X. X.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh-" SMACK "-thank you." Maria slapped him again. "Ok! Ok!"

"Well serves you right for releasing that thing." She scolded as she sat her hands on her hips like her mother often did in times like these.

"I DIDN'T release it!" Mark hissed as his eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"SHH!" Maria covered his mouth with her gloved hand and used her other hand to make a "be quiet" gesture. Both twelve year olds were outside Arella's bedroom door. The first thing they did once the creature disappeared was check on their baby sister who, thanks to the sound proof walls, was still fast asleep.

Mark pushed her hand away from him. "She can't hear me!" He growled.

"No SHH so I can think!" She began to pace the small space in the hallway, tapping her finger against her chin. "Okay let's just think about this. You let something out-"

"-you mean 'we'." Mark interjected.

She stopped mid-step to glare at him."I specifically remember telling you not to read that book."

"Hey, you're the one in charge, so when they get back we're BOTH gonna get it."

She was about to argue more until her eyes widened and her scowl twisted up to a sinister smirk, as if she had realized something. "Not if we get rid of it before they get home."

He looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Your kidding right? You may not realize it, but we barely have a handle on our own powers and we're not monster hunters!"

"Nope," she grinned, "but we know someone who is."

She took off for the common room with her brother on her heels. "Oh and what are you gonna tell him, that we let out a monster while babysitting our sister?"

"You let out," She reminded as she ran past the threshold of the common room. She went straight for the phone and once she found it she went searching for the number.

"Semantics. But seriously what-"

"-SHH!" She pressed a finger to her lips as she brought the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Hello?" Came a sweet feminine voice from the other side.

"Hey auntie Kole! It's Maria." Mark was stunned at how calm and normal she sounded as she spoke.

"Oh hey Maria, how are you?" The voice, smooth as honey, came from the other line.

"Doing good, thanks for asking! Hey, we were wondering if Mark and I could talk to uncle Drake. We have a homework question for him." Maria requested, ignoring the befuddled look coming from her twin brother.

They could hear Kole stammering on the other side. "Um, let me see." The line was quiet for a moment but they could hear them muttering, before Kole scolded her husband, telling him to get off his lazy big butt and be nice.

"-I thought you liked my butt. Hello?" Now came the deep, bored voice of their honorary uncle.

"Hey uncle Drake it's Maria-"

"-yeah I know hon, what's up? I'm missing the game-"

"-your watching cake wars!" Kole shouted from the background.

"ANYWAYS!" Drake growled. "Just tell me what you need and make it quick."

"Right. See Mark and I are studying Latin and were curious about a phrase we came across." She motioned for Mark to look up the page, but he was already ahead of her, book in hand. With her finger on the page she repeated the lines that Mark had read earlier into the phone. The other side was quiet for a moment.

"You said this was . . . homework?" He asked in a disbelieving manner.

"Of course! You know our mom, always trying to challenge us!" She kept her tone as peppy as she could but Mark was already sweating.

Drake "hmm'd". "Well roughly translated, it talks about a Striga. A monster from way back in the Salem Witch days."

"So this doesn't summon a, um, that thing?" Maria questioned.

"Well not technically, but think of it like the 'Bloody Mary' legend. Say it's name and it comes."

Maria and Mark both nodded their heads in understanding "Oh I see. Now let's say, hypothetically a Striga WAS summoned?" Maria asked, but both tweens gritted their teeth as the line went quiet again.

"Well no one has seen a Striga in centuries so I doubt you called one. But 'hypothetically speaking' you'd be in big trouble because Striga's eat children. And the younger the better."

They didn't bother hanging up as they sprinted for the doors and to Arella's room. As they feared, her screams began ripping through the halls practically shaking the tower with her incredible magic. Flinging the door open they could see the creature hovering over a terrified Arella who had taken shelter under her covers.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Maria shifted into a Tiger and leapt sinking her teeth into the Striga and it away from her sister. Mark took this time to grab Arella and run for the doors.

"SISSY!" Mark stopped as Arella reach for his twin sister from over his shoulder. The Striga ripped the small tiger off of its arm and threw her against the wall with such force Maria's head cracked against the wall.

Mark winced, rubbing the back of his head as if he himself was hit before setting Arella down. "Stay here." And with fangs bared he blasted towards the creature. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The magic incantation unlocked a flooding of dark green magic aimed at the creatures heart. But it suddenly vanished into thin air, avoiding the attack and then reappearing right next to him. With its claws wrapping around his throat he pinned him to the ground. He couldn't see the upper part of its face because of the hood it wore, but he could still see its bottom jaw creak open, its mouth glowing with an odd blue energy that was slowly draining Mark of his.

"BAD!" Mark and the Striga looked at Arella, whose little fists were glowing a deep olive green, her eyes glowing the same color with just a hint of red. "Azawath Metweon Zintoes!" Green magic shot from her hands like a full power fire hose, blanketing the ancient creature in burning power. It shrieked in agony until its cries faded into the darkness. Leaving all three children on the ground, out cold.

Worried from the very...abrupt ending to their conversation, Drake decided he should pay a little visit to the current Logan residence, just in case. Well, more like a certain pink-haired gem wielder wouldn't let him rest until he could "without a doubt" say the kids were safe. Either way, he was there, and after the tower's security system scanned his hand and recognized him as a senior Titan, he made his way up to the main floor. From there, he went down the hall until he came to a room with an opened door and three kids sleeping soundlessly on the floor.

Upon closer examination, he noticed the wallpaper was peeled in certain places, and toys were scattered about the room. The twin-sized bed was flipped on its side, with its contents pouring out of it. The retired dragon knight heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Boy, am I glad I only have one." He muttered to himself as he went to work fixing up the room. He found some glue to temporarily hold up the wallpaper, and reorganized the toys. He fixed up the bed, and with great care, placed each tiny Logan into the bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked them all in, even placing Arella's favorite little-green blanket over her. The kids shifted as they made themselves comfortable, but none seemed to awake. After taking a moment to admire his work, Drake made his way for the door, but before he could make his exit, a soft, small voice called out behind him.

"Thanks uncle Drake." Maria muttered before her eyes dropped back down and she once again, was fast asleep. Drake allowed a small smile to form on his face. _"Being a dad has made me such a softy."_ He thought to himself as he quietly closed the bedroom door behind him. He left as quickly as he came, changing into his dragon form once he was outside and flying back home to his own family.

However, as soon as he had left, the parents of the mischievous children stepped into the common room through a black portal.

"Well I don't know about you, but that was the best night we've had in...I don't know, forever." Gar spoke playfully as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

"It certainly was." Raven agreed as she ran her hands through his thick, green hair.

"Why don't you say we take this awesome night with us to the bedroom?" Gar asked in a low and husky voice, making Raven's legs shake with anticipation, but before the changeling could bend down for a kiss, Raven jumped out of his embrace and began scanning the living room fractionally.

"Gar, where are the kids?" She looked over to him with worry in her deep, amethyst eyes.

"Relax Rae, they're probably asleep by now." Gar shrugged it off, whiling stepping closer to her. "Why don't we go check on them real quick, then we can go to _our_ bed." He said suggestively.

"I suppose." She accepted his proposal and made her way to follow him out the door, when a familiar leatherback cover laying on the floor caught her eye. With a flick of her wrist, the book floated over to her awaiting hands, where she quickly grazed over the title. Before Gar could ask her what it was, she disappeared into another portal.

"Rae! Raven! Is everything alright? Are the kids okay?" He stopped to catch his breath once he had found her by Arella's bedroom, peeking inside.

"Shh, Gar, you'll wake them up." Raven pushed the door forward just a bit more so that he could look through as well. When he did, he was met with the site of his three little pups all snug in the bed, softly snoring away.

"Aww how cute. They fell asleep together." Gar whispered and cooed.

Raven nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I'm glad everything is fine." She said as she gently closed the door. "But tomorrow morning we should probably check the security footage."

"Why's that?" Gar questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Raven smirked has she held up the book in her hand. "Because this book is about monsters, and something tells me one of them made the mistake of reading a spell out loud."


End file.
